


here we go again

by Babb3r (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: idk dont mix boredom and being tired together, im thinking maybe a bit of human!bill, my first chapter fic, sorry for any OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Babb3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deals will resurface, sweaters will be made, and latin lessons WILL be held!</p>
            </blockquote>





	here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any out of character and / or awkward convos. plz enjoy! ;p

"Oh my god" said dipper excitement filling his voice, i have so much to say i-" 

"dipper!"

"kid!" mabel and grunkle stan said one after the other, as they rushed to his side after he crumpled to the floor.

~~~~~~the mindscape~~~~~

dipper's world was drained of color before he even hit the floor.

"oh no" dipper said as he picked himself up from the ground of his mindscape.

"heya pinetree, how's my favourite puppet been treating himself?" said a bright, triangular, being.

"im not your puppet bill!" dipper shouted.

"but you are" bill said, "we still have a deal."

"NO WE DON'T BILL!" you never helped with the laptop. all you did was smash it!"

"exactly, i smashed it!"

"that didn't help at all!" 

"except it did pinetree. what did you learn about the laptop.

"that mc gucket made it." Dipper said, "but mabel found that out!"

"yes but that label was on the inside not the outside" and you whouldn't have hav found it if i didn't-"

" break the laptop" dipper finished

"bingo kid, for someone who strared at the thing as you i whould have thought you'd realized it sooner."

"oh no." dipper said "nononono"

"oh yes, pine tree we still have a deal."

"what are you going to do!"

"i think you already know pinetree" bill said reaching for dipper's hand.  
"but i dont think i want you running to shooting star this time" he added , then he surprised dipper by diving into his chest, and pushing dipper as far into his mind as hs could.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope u liked the first chapter. PLZ PLZ PLZ comment your thoughts. they are very much appreciated! :) and sorry about any bad grammer.


End file.
